ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Events
A page for events in The Lightning Warrior. 66,000,000 BC *Tricera is killed during the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event.Leopard mistakenly says this happens 65 million years ago in Chapter 40. 11,300 BC *Mammoth is killed by early humans. 1960 AD *Boomer is born. 1970 AD *July 2, 1970 AD **Henry is born. 2012 AD/Year 0 *December 21, 2012 AD/Year 0 **The apocalypse happens, killing most of humanity, mutating some humans into elementals (and giving the members of the Animal Army nigh-immortality), and causing the entirety of the surface area in the world to be reduced to a strip of land, divided into 32 Districts.From The Lightning Warrior/Q&A: Arcs 1-3: Fan question "How old are Aaron and Hunter?" From this point onward, December 21 is treated as the New Year, called "Apocalypse Day", replacing Labor Day as the holiday to take off work. **The Treaty of the Elementals is signed. Year 184 *The very first Tournament of the Elementals takes place. Henry is the victor.Chapter 6: Announcer's line, "Our first fight of Round 1 will feature Aaron, a lightning elemental and the son of the late Henry, who won the very first Tournament of the Elementals!" Year 203 *The 20th Annual Tournament of the Elementals takes place. Boomer is the victor.Chapter 8: Announcer's line, "Our third fight of Round 1 will feature Hunter, a fire elemental and the son of Boomer, the winner of the 20th Annual Tournament of the Elementals!" Year 349 *April 23, Year 349 **Archibald Moss is born. Year 364 *October 8, Year 364 **Tracy is born. Year 380 *January 1, Year 380 **John "Richter" Cage is born. Year 382 *May 5, Year 382 **Kevin is born. *June 17, Year 382 **Henry and Tracy are married, buying a house in Wilcox, Archer District. *November 6, Year 382 **Archibald Moss becomes Governor of Archer District. Year 384 *August 18, Year 384 **Derick is born. *November 22, Year 384 **Ryan is born. Years 385-395 *Sean is born. *William is born. *Ben is born. *James is born. Year 396 *February 24, Year 396 **Andrew is born. *June 16, Year 396 **Aaron is born. Year 402 *July 23, Year 402 **Archibald Moss, Governor of Archer District at the time, sends a small army to Henry and Tracy's house and demands that they leave for neighboring Jefferson District. When they refuse, Moss orders their immediate execution. Tracy, Aaron's five brothers, many of Moss' soldiers, and Henry are all killed in the ensuing chaos. Aaron is taken to Waurika in Jefferson District, where he tells of everything that happens. Archibald Moss is shot and killed on his own front porch by 100 soldiers of the Jefferson District Army. Moss' house is burned down, and his surviving soldiers are tracked down and executed by Jefferson District. *July 25, Year 402 **Archer District officially declares war on Jefferson District. The Great Elemental War begins. *August 15, Year 402 **Daniel is born. *September 21, Year 402 **Richter's parents are murdered by Archer District soldiers. In a fit of rage, Richter uses his powers for the first time, violently killing all of the soldiers. **Following the murders of Richter's parents (both of whom were earth elementals), the Army of Unified Elemental Nations is founded. **Archer District, seeing the founding of the Army of Unified Elemental Nations as a threat to its safety, begins a worldwide earth elemental manhunt. Year 407 *March 12, Year 407 **Jack is born during the war. Year 413 *August 17, Year 413 **Boomer is killed in the war, leaving his wife, Stephanie, to care for the unborn Hunter without him. *December 10, Year 413 **Hunter is born fatherless during the war. Year 416 *May 24, Year 416 **Alice is born during the war to a single mother, who dies from complications arising from childbirth shortly afterward. From then on, Alice is raised by Andrew, who at some point leaves to fight in the war. Year 424 *March 4, Year 424 **A squabble between Alice and a girl named Bethany results in both getting kicked out of their quarterstaff class. Due to the bad memory she associates with the fighting style, Alice never uses it again. *March 15, Year 424 **Aaron and George are protecting Derick and his mother, whose second child is due the next day. Bethany's boyfriend attempts to attack them, but is killed by Aaron, as is the soldier who let him behind Jefferson District lines. *March 16, Year 424 **Will is born. Derick, having lived most of his life during the war and not wishing for Will to live that life, begs Aaron to do something. *March 17, Year 424 **Aaron forces Archer District to surrender after killing many of its soldiers. *August 1, Year 424 **The Red Pirates are founded. Year 484 *April 2, Year 484 **Blake Moss is born. Year 507 *October 3, Year 507 **Justin Moss is born. Year 517 *March 30, Year 517 **Blake Moss becomes Governor of Archer District. *April, Year 517 **Yellow of the Red Pirates is killed by a darkness elemental. *October 1, Year 517 **Amy is born. *October 12, Year 517 **Magma Destroyer is roboticized, dying in the process. Archdemon and Frost Giant are built. Year 534 *June 15, Year 534 **The town of Kankakee, Ponca District, is attacked by earth elementals. 200 are killed, and over 1000 are injured. **The Red Pirates attack the Orient for its stock of Modified Aluminum, the regenerative metal. **200 soldiers in the Jefferson District Army are killed by Red. **Blue is killed by Aaron. **Green is killed by Hunter. **Red is defeated. *June 16, Year 534 **Aaron and Hunter are fired from their job, meaning they have time to train for the Tournament of the Elementals. *June 23, Year 534 **The first round of the 350th Annual Tournament of the Elementals takes place. **Aaron beats Kevin. **Hunter beats Daniel. **With the World Road Kankakee Sect too damaged to have traffic drive on it, traffic is forced to go through Quapaw, Ponca District, before getting back on the World Road in Franklin District. *June 24, Year 534 **The second round of the Tournament of the Elementals takes place. Aaron beats Will, and Hunter is beaten by Andrew. Alice falls in love with Aaron. Derick and Richter win their fights. **An oil spill occurs in Sky Village, causing oil to spill into the Great Ocean, where Sky Village gets its water. *June 25, Year 534 **The third round of the Tournament of the Elementals takes place. Aaron severely injures Andrew, hospitalizing him. Richter easily beats Derick. *June 26, Year 534 **The final round of the Tournament of the Elementals takes place. Aaron beats Richter after a long battle, but the former is only given 10% of the prize money, as the other 90% will be used to rebuild the town he destroyed. *July 1, Year 534 **Alpha-001 and the Beta Force attack Blue Moon Apartments in Lewisville. Aaron, Hunter, Derick, and Kevin all succeed in killing a majority of the Beta Force members. **Aaron learns a new attack, God Slayer, and kills Alpha. *August 12, Year 534 **Storm Mantis and Negative Aaron communicate with Andrew in the hospital, coaxing him into working with them. *October 21, Year 534 **George attacks Waurika as revenge for his sister Green's murder, killing over 200 people before eventually finding Aaron, the person he believes is responsible for his sister's murder. George effortlessly beats Aaron in a fight before Hunter fatally wounds him; he tells George that Hunter, not Aaron, killed the latter's sister before Aaron kills George (in the original version of the story, this was Hunter's doing). **Blake Moss of Archer District is eventually informed of this, and forces his secretaries to find Aaron's next of kin. *November 26, Year 534 **Amy is captured by Archer District police officers and taken to Mount Garland to be executed. This leads to an attack on Mount Garland that leads to the deaths of several soldiers and police officers, Mr. Matsumoto, Magma Destroyer (again), Archdemon, Frost Giant, Maria, and Blake Moss; Storm Mantis contacts him and tells him that their superior does not need him anymore before he dies. Amy is rescued. **Justin Moss becomes Governor of Archer District. **Aaron and the other elementals travel to Sky Village to fight the Animal Army (led by Gandlett), where they meet the Sky Village Rebels (Jack, Spaniel, and Monkey). Several animals are killed before Gandlett revives Mammoth and Tricera; Mammoth joins with Gandlett, but Tricera does not, killing several of her men and joining up with the Sky Village Rebels. A fight ensues in the Sky Village desert region, and Tricera is killed. Before the elementals can leave the desert region, they are attacked by the Thunderbird. *November 27, Year 534 **Aaron learns a new attack, 20 Gigaton Punch, which kills the Thunderbird but also destroys Sky Village. Due to Will's quick thinking, Sky Village is replaced with a giant Sandstone Platform. A battle ensues between the elementals and the Animal Army on the Platform; Gandlett escapes with the Animal Army's interim leaders, three Animal Army members escape, and the Sky Village Rebels' Monkey is killed. **Gandlett retreats to Garland, where a final battle takes place; when the battle is over, the Animal Army (as well as the Sky Village Rebels' Spaniel) is no more. **Arthur arrives at Waurika, and challenges Aaron, Hunter, Alice, and Richter to a fight (revealing he's a storm elemental). **A robotic mantis named Storm Mantis manages to kill Arthur (and eating him shortly afterward) after the latter destroys most of Waurika. Storm Mantis kills an Archer District news team and walks away, satisfied. **That night, Storm Mantis visits Patricia, who was earlier turned into a fire/darkness elemental, and orders her to kill Hunter before he flies off to Mount Garland to fight Noah and Jack. *November 28, Year 534 **Patricia does not kill Hunter, and she tells him everything she knows about Storm Mantis, and he lets her sleep over. Aaron and Amy are engaged. **Storm Mantis fights and kills Noah and Jack on Mount Garland, and kills over 4500 armed soldiers before flying away. **Storm Mantis flies to Hunter's house, ransacking it, and manages to figure out that Hunter is still alive. Hunter discovers this and, with several other elementals, spends several hours searching for Storm Mantis. They meet at the docks, Red reappears and is killed by Storm Mantis, and the latter kidnaps Hunter, Patricia, and Amy. Aaron, Kevin, and Derick attempt to fight Storm Mantis, and are incapacitated. *November 29, Year 534 **Storm Mantis kidnaps most of the Jefferson District Government, killing the Secretary of Education in the process, and is later forced to kill Governor Connelly and his family. **Storm Mantis arrives in Waurika, and, with Amy tied in a chair, attempts to make a deal with Aaron, who was freed from the ruins of a building by Richter; the deal goes awry, and Storm Mantis kills Amy. Aaron, in a fit of rage and after learning that Amy was pregnant, goes into his Embodiment of Thunder for the first time. Aaron and Patricia fight, and eventually manage to kill, Storm Mantis. *November 30, Year 534 **The remains of Storm Mantis are formatted into drones, scattered all over the city. Storm Mantis' death causes a baby boom that lasts three years. *December 5, Year 534 **Amy is buried. It is mentioned by Derick that Aaron visits the grave at least once. *December 27, Year 534 **Aaron and Alice begin their relationship. Aaron quits smoking. Year 537 *June 17, Year 537 **Aaron and Alice, as well as Hunter and Patricia, are married at the same ceremony. Year 540 *March 30, Year 540 **Callum, the first ever naturally-born hybrid elemental, is born to Aaron and Alice. *December 25, Year 540 **Nathan is born to Hunter and Patricia. Year 544 *June 16, Year 544 **Alice kills two gangsters sexually harassing her while shopping for a birthday present for Aaron. She then gets the news that Andrew is coming out of the hospital. After she picks him up, he contacts Negative Aaron and asks if he's "got the stuff ready". *June 17, Year 544 **Andrew is given a pair of robotic crab claws made of Modified Aluminum. **After being snuck up upon by Aaron, the two begin to fight; Andrew promises to kill Aaron for putting him in the hospital. **Before Aaron and Andrew can finish their fight, Alice intervenes, revealing that Aaron was the first person she had ever fallen in love with. **The family goes home, but are witnessed by Death and Dismount (two darkness elementals) and a man named Praseodymium. **Archangel, a light elemental working with Death and Dismount, flies to Blue Moon Apartments, where he meets Negative Aaron and the Chairmen (Spartacus, Ajax, Agathon, Tiberius, and Erasmus Roterodamus); Negative Aaron orders Moscovium to kill the Chairmen. **Death tries to kill Andrew for going back on his promise, but Aaron manages to kill the pair, revealing they're actually three darkness elementals named Jason (referred to as "Dallan"), Steven, and Eric. **Archangel attacks Eric and Dallan, but Dallan manages to kill him. *July 1, Year 544 **Dallan and Eric are released from the hospital. **Alice tells Aaron she's pregnant. Year 545 *March 1, Year 545 **Aaron fights Bonecrusher and wins. Justin Moss attacks Waurika, revealing himself to be a human/faux magma elemental, but runs away before he can fight the elementals, leaving his men to die. Moss is revealed to be Oganesson, the Commander of the 118th Division. After being joined by Hunter, Patricia, Dallan, Steven, Eric, Kevin, Derick, and Will, Aaron sets out to find where Justin Moss is hiding. Aaron kills the guards, leaving Moss unprotected. After a battle that injures several of the elementals, Moss is killed. Moss' fiancé, Jessie Cambridge, becomes the first female Governor of Archer District. References Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff